The Stakes Raised High
by The Vampire Avatar
Summary: The weird red liquid...what's it have to do with this? Why are all the vampires so scared? Wait are they...? No way! How will Darren react to this? All the vampires in vampire mountain have gone back to being...well read and find out.
1. The Red Change Day

**_Hey guys! This is my first fic here! I'm really excited for you to see this :) _**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own CDF or any of the characters in this story. **  
><em>

_**The stakes are raised high...**_

_**A/N: 7/3/12 I decided to go over this and re-do this. The grammar and punctuation was horrible, so. Here we are. I hope that you guys still liked it with all the badness in here. :)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>I fell through the air hearing everybody screaming my name was torture. But it was all necessary. Mr. Crepsley was louder than all the others combined.<p>

"DARREN!"

I knew that I wouldn't survive. And I think that they knew that too.

_So long world. thanks for everything you gave me._

And then I felt the wood slice through me and I knew that I was going to die.

_A few days earlier_

Breakfast at the mountain could be pretty weird sometimes. Take today for example. Mr. Crepsley was talking to Seba about something called " The Red Change." When I asked what that was, he glanced at me for a second, then he just turned back and started to talk to him again. Why did he always do that? Lately he hasn't been talking to me. He was talking to everybody but me. I wanted to know why he refused to talk to me.

Since today was pretty being uneventful as ever, I went to the game hall to see if somebody wanted to spar on the bars or something.

When I saw Vanez fighting I ran over to see if he wanted to fight. "Sorry Daren, I'd love to but I cant. Everybody is getting ready for The Red Change. Of course, you know all about that from Larten." Vanez said, wiping sweat off of his forehead.

"Um...no he hasn't told me anything about this. Can you?" I asked, with some hope that he could tell me something about this "Red change."

Vanez suddenly looked seriously nervous. "Wait, he hasn't told you anything about The Red Change?"

"No...?" I said. I was confused. Should he have told me about it?

"If he hasn't told you anything, I don't think I should either." He said, quickly. He took off running to who knows where, leaving me all alone,for the second time today, and I felt like the odd one out. What's the big deal with the Red Change? It's- well...What is it? Why is everybody so secretive about this?

Later that day,after I had asked almost every vampire I'd seen what the red change was, they just got up rather quickly and left me and my questions by ourselves, the vampire princes called everybody down to the hall of princes. When I got there, almost every vampire was there already, so I just focused to find somebody I see. I found the 3 princes, standing with a cup of something red that was fizzing. I tried to figure out what it was because I could tell straight away that that wasn't blood.

"Welcome everybody. Welcome to another Red Change day. I hope that everybody had a pleasant 100 years since last time?" Paris yelled,but he didn't need to. Everybody looked absolutely terrified,as if something bad is going to happen. Maybe it was. Maybe it was so terrible that all the vampires were scarred of it!

Paris went on with the speech during which I found Mr. Crepsley across the room. I tried to catch his eye, but he didn't seem to be looking for me. Yet again.

_ Wow. Thanks so much old man. I thought you'd be at least glancing around for me. Not just focused on Paris. Thanks. _I thought with some attitude. I was not one of the happiest half-vampires at the moment._  
><em>

After Paris finished his speech and all the vampires drank the red fizz, Mr. Crepsley finally found me. When he did, he looked really worried for some reason. And I don't mean, like how some kids gonna fail a math test,I mean how a mom sees a kid about to fall of the edge of a cliff or something. He looked THAT worried. He called over the crowd ,pushing the other vampires out of his way, trying to get to me. I stayed where I was, while all the other vampires drifted off somewhere else.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded when he had finally reached me.

"Me? I just followed the crowd. Why? Is there a probl-" I started to ask innocently, when he interrupted me.

"YES there is a problem. You are not suppose to be here." He said as he glanced around the room. He looked really scared now.

"Mr. Crepsley... what is the red change?" I had to know, I needed answers. All of this, was just too crazy. A speech, for a few seconds, then we all drank some liquid. Was that really a reason to call all of the vampires here?

"Darren, listen to me, okay? You were not included in this because it is when we ch-" He tried to explain what was going on-finally!- when he started screaming at the top of his lungs as did almost every body else.

Except the odd one out. Except for the one that wasn't suppose to be here. Except for the one that was a half vampire. Except for me. As they all slowly got up, I noticed something right off the bat, they weren't vampires anymore. I couldn't smell any thing vampire-y in their veins.

They were now human.

100% human.


	2. Running

_**Okay guys- here's chapter 2! In case you didn't notice,this takes place in vampire mountain. Haha anyway, hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Darren Shan saga**_

* * *

><p>I was so confused by everything. How were all the vampires in vampire mountain...human? I thought Mr. Crepsley told me that there was no going back after he had changed me. That the only thing now that would stop me was a stake through my heart? He said that..I know he did...<p>

"Darren. Please listen to me. You do not know what has happened." Mr. Crepsley slowly approached me. He put his hand on my shoulder,but I shrugged it off. I was too mad and confused for comfort right now

"Okay. So, inform me. Inform me why all of the vampires are now human!" I screamed the last part, expecting him to at least flinch from how loud I shouted, but his human ears must have not been as sensitive as his vampire ears _were_.

Anyway, he sighed calmly and began his tail of why all the vampires were human.

"A long time ago, a group of vampires came across some very powerful witches. We had made a deal with them. We needed help from the vampire hunters and some shelter for a few days. They told the group that if we betray them,that they would regret it deeply. The vampires did not listen. They killed one of the witches. As punishment, the witches gave the vampires some blood. Only, this blood was spiked. They had put a rare powder in. The power that they put in the blood was and still is only known to witches. The vampires drank this blood down fast, for they had not have anything to drink in the past few nights. As the hours ticked by, they fell unconscious. When they had woken up, the witches were gone and so were their powers. They were now completely human again. But the witches were still mad at the vampires. The witches were so full of anger and hatred towards the vampires that they decided to curse us for the rest of eternity. Now,if we don't drink the 'blood' every 100 years, the whole vampire race will be wiped out and slaughtered by the original witches themselves. Even half vampires. So, we call it the Red Change Day. Because, well, it is red,obviously, and we change into humans."

I waited for a minute or two before I could took that all in. They were human. When they drank the blood thing. That means... I could have stayed human! If I drank that everyday, I could have stay home,with my parents and Annie, with all my friends. This clears out all the confusion,not because Mr. Crepsley explained everything to me, because the anger took it's place.

"What? You mean..that...you guys change whenever you drink that?" I was so pissed off that my voice was starting to shake.

"Well, yes,but none of us like to take it at all. It makes us feel vulnerable, which is why we take it when we are in the mountain so we have protection from everything we normally would be able to handle and stay like this for about 24 hours." Mr. Crepsley had caught on to my voice shaking, and spoke very calmly to me.

"Are you saying...that I could have stayed with my family?" I started to scream at hi,, it had hurt my throat a lot, but I didn't care anymore at this point. After all I had been through, I could've stayed with my family! I wouldn't have had to fake my death,or anything! I wouldn't have had to cause so much pain for everybody.

"Darren, please, I know what you are getting at,but I did not want you to know about this-"

"WHAT! WHY? BECAUSE YOU KNOW THAT I WANT TO GO BACK?" I was starting to lose my voice,so I lowered my voice and talked normal.

"You took me when I was 11 years old. 11 years old. Do you know what I missed out on life? But if you told me about this potion,thing-y, then I could've stayed with everybody that I loved. But NO. you had to keep me didn't you? Y'know what? Steve was right! You are the one that's evil! I HATE YOU!" I yelled at him then spat in his face.

Then, I ran out of the hall of princes and stopped. I didn't know what I was going to do. There was MAYBE one other half-vampire,but I doubted it. Nobody knows how I feel. I didn't care if all the other vampires where there watching us fight. I really didn't care if they heard me yelling. I just wanted out. But I couldn't survive without a vampire to guide me in the world.

_WAIT! _All of a sudden, I remembered an old show my mom was watching. She told me what it was about, then made me promise that I would never do that to her. I promised,and she told me how so many kids do it because of stress,or they don't want to try anymore. I think one of my cousins did it. Yeah, I went to say goodbye to him along with our family. Well, my family and friends already thought that I was already dead, so I thought that I could break that promise...

I turned towards the hall that I wanted to go to and started to run down the long halls to get to it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks so much for reviewing guys! it means a lot to me! thanks :)<strong>_

_**if you are confused on what Darren is talking about,it shall all be explained in the next chapter.**_


	3. being pushed sucks

_Hey guys! thanks for the awesome reviews I got so far :))) they made me week! hahaha_

_welp,here's chapter 3 of The Stakes Raised High_

_special shout-out to_ _Vampanezegirl 97, Dead L E, Kberry, Crepsley00, and raven 1454 for reviewing! you guys are so awesome-thank you guys! :)_

_long chapter for you guys XD_

_disclaimer: i dont own DSS/CDF  
><em>

Chapter 3

As I ran through the halls, I couldn't help but notice how empty the halls are. I know that the vampires were all at the ceremony,but I thought that they would have returned by now. But then again,i am now the strongest,fastest...so pretty much I was the most powerful one here. So maybe I was just too fast for them to catch up to. As I turn into the hall of death, I was about to do the one thing that I promised my mom that I would never do like the girl in the TV show that mom made me promise that I would never do. Suicide.

I wasn't emo, or goth-i was just too sick of the lies,sick of trying to be a human when I cant be. I don't want to be a vampire either. I just had to do this. Then I can see Sam again. Sam...

Anyway, I was walking towards the stakes. I stood about 5 feet from the edge. I just looked down at the stakes and wondered..._Should I really do this? What about everybody that loved me? Gavner, Arra, Vanez, Kurda, Mr. Cre-oh yeah,he doesn't love me. If he did then he would've told me about the Red change. _

As I am contemplating this, I hear some footsteps coming down here. But why would anybody come here? Besides, me of course.

"yknow-" I jump and turn around. Kurda? Why is he here?

"If you jumped, we would miss you a lot." kurda said with a slight smirk on his face.

"Kurda, what are you doing here?"

"i came looking for you."  
>"but...how did you know that I would be here?" I thought that he would be looking in the caves or something. "Because I was like you once. My mentor lied to me about...something and I was standing there in your exact spot." That made some how more sense I guess."hmm..."<p>

" You know how I am very specific when I am mapping the tunnels? I never leave anything out and I'm paying attention to everything?" he wasn't kidding. Everything that he does has to be perfect and never leave a rock uncovered. I was stupid enough to go with him one time,i wasn't back for 3 days.

"yeah...?" he was one to something-you can tell.

"That's what Larten is doing. As soon as you left the room, he looked mad, then kinda sad. He actually had tears in his eyes. Then he said he was going to look for you. He sprinted out-if he was a vampire I'm pretty sure that if he was a vampire he would be flitting." Kurda said then chuckled. How could he laugh at a time like this?

"It's funny really. He said he never wanted an assistant and he's out there looking for the only one he will probably ever have.

Kurda looked kinda weak as a human. As a vampire, he looked clever,fast thinking, and...well as a human,he looked fast thinking,but weak. It was different. I wondered what everybody else looked like. I wonder what Mika would look like as a human. Now that, would be a site!

_haha yeah,but it would only last a day...wait-how longs has it been since they drank it?_ It had to have been a few hours at least.

"Kurda...how long has it been? Since you guys drink the liquid?"

"oh I'd say about...14 hours or so..why?"

"well..Mr. Crepsley said that you guys turn back into humans after 24 hours,so I figured...that you guys...would stay human...until..." I said kinda embarrassed. I mean, how are you suppose to ask an ex vampire when he's going to change back into a vampire.

"Oh,no it's nothing like that. You see, when we drink the red stuff,it will change us to humans for a while yes,but after a while,not the full 24 hours,it will go away. But it is rather..painful when we change back into humans." Kurda looked away. I guess he didn't want to remember that it was painful I guess.

****(this is a line)****

After talking to Kurda for about an hour,we were still be the stakes,I didn't want to leave. I was still really upset about Mr. Crepsley not telling me about the red change. But Kurda explained every detail about The Red Change. I think he knew that I was still upset,so he just talked about it and made sure I understood everything. But after a while,he started going quiet. Kinda really quite.

"Kurda... are you okay?" I asked concerned. He wined a quite moan and then claimed he was alright...but I've seen that look before. When I was playing soccer on the field,this kid fell and shattered his ankle, but he didn't want to look like he was in pain and tried to stand up,let's...just say that we found out he was hurt when we saw some white sticking out of his foot later in the game.

"Kurda, what's wrong?" I exclaimed firmly, I wasn't about to let him lie to me,not like...the others did.

"Darren, you remember what I said what happens? We don't stay human for the full 24 hours like you thought? We change about 14,maybe 15 hours in. Depending on who you are and how strong you are. But listen. Go back to your room,don't come out no matter what you hear ok? Just please. Don't even some out for-" he was cut off by himself when he started to scream and wail in pain. I HAD to help. I mean, I'm the strongest one here. Well, for now anyway.

"KURDA! what do id do? What do I do?"

"DARREN-STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

that's

when

it

happened.

I reached out to him,trying to grab a hold of him,and he tried to get away,but the pain reduced him down to kneel before it. "KURDA!"

he pushed me away,trying to get me away from him for some reason. But, I could tell that he was getting his vampire strength back. He pushed too hard. I fell.

Not onto the ground,no I WISH. But no,somewhere where nobody here could ever dream of saving me.

Down.

Off the edge. Barely off, maybe a foot.

A foot, if I was only a foot off, I would have hit the ground. No,

I fell

off

the

edge

of

the

pit

of

stakes.

To my death.

_OOH! cliff hanger! sorry I didn't update sooner, I went to a concert yesterday! whoot! it was awesome :) but I will update soon :)_

_please review!_


	4. free falling,into death

_Thanks for all the awesome reviews-I'm so excited for this chapter! hope you guys like it!_

_Disclaimer: i dont own CDF/DSS  
><em>

As I was falling to my death, my hand got caught by something. I look up to see my savior. "Kurda..? But h-how? I thought that you were in pain?"

"Yes,I am. You have no idea how heavy you are right now. As you can see,I'm not the one for muscles,I'm the one for brains,so as I transform back into a vampire,i am extremely weak." He wasn't kidding either. You can see the sweat and muscles being strained as he held me. But...WHAT!

I fell deeper than I thought. I was about 5 feet under the edge of the stakes, I'm so close to a stake that if I really wanted to,i could kick it. But that would mean Kurda,(this is what freaks me out)whose body is half way down here as well.

Kurda's lower body is laying on the edge of the ground whereas the upper body is dangling off the edge,holding on to me. For my life,to save MY life. Looks like there is somebody who loves me yet.

"KURDA, HELP ME! PULL ME UP-I DON'T WANT TO DIE ANYMORE!" I scream, his body is so sweaty that the sweat is making his grip slip. Meaning, that if he lets go...I die. Simple as that.

"Don't worry Darren. I won't let you go." He told me that during his red change,he is the first one who goes back into a vampire because he is not the muscular enough or whatever. I know, it confuses me too. "the other vampires, will they hear and come to help us?" I ask,maybe Gavner could help pull us up, or Arra, better yet...Arrow. I mean have you seen how strong that dude is!

"If we call loud enough,maybe." Kurda said with a moan. I'm pulling him down. He just slipped a little,making us go down farther-and closer-to the stakes.

"So...what are we waiting for? Let's do it,shall we?"  
>"Very well, Darren. Let's Get you out of here."<p>

"Wait-before we begin, thank you Kurda. Thanks for catching me."i say,i think. we both know that we probably aren't going to make the next hour if nobody comes down here to save us.

"Of course Darren. What are friends for? On the count of 3 then. 1..."

"2..." I agree

"3..."We both take a deep breath then scream as loud as we can.

"HELP"

"HELP US"

"GET DOWN HERE!"

But I know something that will help us even more than screaming to everybody.

But I just hope we don't have to come to that.  
>"!"<p>

"Good thinking Darren! LARTEENNN!"

We continue screaming,and slipping slowly, until we hear footsteps coming down towards us.

"Darren,Kurda,is that you!" I hear way more than just one pair of feet,I hear like a hundred...

"HELP! DARREN IS ABOUT TO DIE!" Kurda scream his loudest ones yet.

"DARREN?" I hear Mr. Crepsley's voice clearly as a if he was right next to me.

I couldn't see anything,but I wanted to. Because Kurda kept bringing his face to look at people and ask for help,if anybody has been turned back yet, or if it was possible to save me.

I heard the answers,but I still would rather see it. The humans,vampires(?),whatever said no, nobody's been turned back yet.. except Kurda-who is still turning. And if it was possible...they said they would try to help,just hang on.

Kurda smiles at me and promises that it's going to be ok. Just hang on for a few more minutes.

I can barely make out the vampires/humans moving around,helping kurda, but none could reach me. They told Kurda that he was extremely lucky that he caught me.  
>"Mr. Crepsley?" I call out to him. I don't know if he's even there, but I want to tell him something.<p>

"Darren,just hang on okay? You are going to be fine. I promise you." he responded immediately. He sounded...scared? But that's impossible. Mr. Crepsley doesn't get scared,he's...well..Mr. Crepsley. He just doesn't get scared. At all. Never. Or, at least that's what I tell myself.

"No,it's not that, I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I don't think you are evil,and I don't hate you, and I'm sorry for spitting in your face." I was starting to get a little teary now.

" It is alright, Darren . I am sorry too. I should have trusted you to know about the Red Change. I apologize." He said in his most sen sere voice. I felt...i have no idea how I felt I just tried to find him and stare at him. After a while, we got news that was terrifying to Kurda,me,and probably everybody else here too.

"OKAY GUYS LISTEN UP! We got some bad news. You see, the only way we can get BOTH of them out is if we get Kurda's hand and pull him. If we grab his legs,he will lose balance and both he and Darren will die. But. Kurda needs both of his hands to hold onto Darren,because he isn't strong enough. So, we need to get someway..."

I stopped listening after that. If I don't do something,we will die. Both me AND kurda. I can't let him die for my mistake. It looks as though I will have to do the thing that I _really didn't_ want to do after all.

"Mr. Crepsley. You were an amazing mentor."I say slowly, and with sorrow.

"DARREN! No,none of that. I will not say any goodbyes. Not until your last breathe." I guess he knew what I'm getting at. Well, I don't care. I'm going to do it.

"I'm so sorry that I was such a child and ran off. If I hadn't...maybe we wouldn't be in this situation. Tell the others I said I am sorry." I continued. I slowly got one of my hands out of Kurda's strong grip.  
>"Darren! what do you thin you are doing?" Kurda snapped at me. The look in his eyes. It hurt to look at. The pain,the sorrow, the knowledge that he seemed to get right after I pulled my hand away.<p>

" im so sorry. But I have to do this. You don't deserve to die with me Kurda."

I screamed this as loud as I could.

"I AM SO SORRY TO THOSE I HAVE AND WILL HURT! EVEN IN DEATH,MAY I BE TRIUMPHANT!"

And then I let go of Kurda's grasp. Feeling one of his tears hit my face as I fall.

I fell through the air. Hearing everybody screaming my name. But Mr Crepsley was louder than all the others combined.

"DARREN!"

I knew that I wouldn't survive. And I think that they knew that too.

_So long world. thanks for everything you gave me._

And then I felt the wood slice through me, and I knew I was going to die. Right here, Right now.

The last thing I see,and remember, is seeing Mr. Crepsley looking at me. His mouth open wide, his face wet from the tears he was bawling. He trying to runs towards me, but death beat him to me.

.

.

.

I think I deserve death. It's weird,I still feel like I am falling.

_Oh! this is such a cliffhanger-to those of you who think that this is over-you are wrong! I'm continuing this, THIS IS NOT DONE YET! :) _

_please review! _

_XD_


	5. Dying? and what it's like part 1

_thank you guys soo much! this is my first fic on here and I have 11 reviews-I'm so glad that you guys like this so far!_

_a special thank you goes out to KBERRY! thank you so much for helping me out with this chapter-you rock! haha thanks again! _

_ok here you go, the stakes raised high chapter 5 hope you enjoy it! p.s. When I was writing this, a really good song to listen to this,like me when I wrote this, is the hanging tree(from the hunger games)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the DSS or CDF-I WISH :(_

_DYING...that never really scared me until now. I mean,yes I was scared before,but now I'm not scared of dying,I'm scared what my friends will do now. Sure, they will cry. But I mean...what will they do? Go into depression? Kill them selves?And what of Mr. Crepsley? He will the one that will be most effected. If I could say one thing to him, it'd be that I was sorry for everything. Well,now I will just meet him in Paradise right?_

The stakes didn't hurt,they just felt...unwelcome into my body. Well, I know that doesn't make much sense,but...here let me explain.

I was falling. Then I hit the stakes,as you know.

When they went into my body, I felt as if I was on being shot with fire when the stakes hit me. The. biggest one that hit me, nearly killed me right then and there.

Then, black. Nothing but blackness,and falling...

I'm falling...

deeper,

deeper,

into...what?

Nothingness, I guess...

_Goodbye..._

_I am there,in nothingness. Just waiting for it to be over. For me to see the lights,the sounds again. But,there's nothing. Just black. I still feel like I am falling. When am I going to hit the ground?_

_or...is there even a ground for me to land on?_

_Suddenly,I felt something. The fire from me chest is going away. There are...hands? Why are the hand pulling me? You can't pull somebody out of the sky. Don't they know that? _

_I feel myself breathe again. Why am I breathing? The dead don't breathe. Don't they? I'm so confused. _

_I have some hearing now. I can hear some voices around me. They sound really worried. I can't see anything still. I'm not falling anymore. Just laying. Laying where? Where am I? Am I alive or dead? I want answers,but nobody is there to answer me. _

_I feel something go into my arm. It hurts so much. It-it's SUCKING ME! WHAT IS IT DOING! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME! HEEELLLLPPP! IT'S KILLING ME! MAKE IT STOP! HELP! HELP ME...HE-help m-me..._

_I'm sucked back into nothingness again. I'm not floating,it's just I can't see anything anymore. I can't hear anything anymore either. I'm still breathing though. That's a good thing right? _

_A long time passes. I don't have any idea how long,but it feels like forever. Just laying where ever I am,listening to myself breathe. I'm lonely. Does it always take this long to go to Paradise?_

_I'm thirsty...and hungry...do they have any food in paradise? Do you even need to eat in paradise?_

_I wish I could ask Mr. Crepsley...he would know. Or would he? He never died._

_I'm so lonely..._

_I fall back into nothingness. Only this time, I am numb from not using my muscles at all...when can I open my eyes again?_

_I'm so tired of the color black...I want to see again..._

_I want to hear again..._

_no,screw those,I want to be alive again._


	6. Dying? and what it's like part 2

_Hey guys! I split the last chapter with this one in half because it was going to be so long-sorry :/ _

_but Again, thanks to Kberry!her part's going to be in the next chapter. _

_here's Dying and what it's like part 2!_

_Inhale...exhale...inhale...exhale...inhale...exhale...repeat...repeat_

_This went on for such a long time. I can't measure time,so I'm guessing. But as a guess so far,it's been a few days, maybe a week. I can't hear anything but my breathing now. It's so boring. I just want to know where I am. But,even if you told me,i wouldn't know. I wouldn't hear you remember?_

_But...yet...i want to. I want to see everything again. Why can't I? Why can't I feel..?_

_the only time I feel is when the thing goes into my arm...then kills me. Not really,just until I go unconscious from the pain._

_Then when I do actually wake up from the pain,I can't even open my eyes. All I can do is feel and barely hear my breathing. This repeats so many times. So many times from hearing my breathing, to going and feeling pain. Going into unconsciousness. Over and over._

_I must go through this at least 50 times before I feel my eyes again. They feel light enough to open. I want to try. I crack open and immediately loved it again. I can see color! I can see lights! I will never take sight for granted ever again. Vanez, I feel so sorry for him. He can only see out of one eye. I can see out of 2! I love it! I will always love it! and here I am going on about how I can see out of a crack of one of my eyes. That's just sad._

_I want to see more,I open my eyes fully. For the first time since I fell onto the stakes. Since I died. But when I open my eyes, I don't see paradise I see..._

Mr. Crepsley has a chair right next to my bed. He's asleep and has his arms crossed over his chest. He is breathing softly. I look around my room, just browsing where I am. One of the questions I've been thinking of for who knows how long. I'm in my room, inside vampire mountain. The fire is glowing heat and warmth, which I gladly welcome. I miss feeling. Or should I say missed? I look at my arm,where the pain has been coming from. There's nothing there. Or rather _in _my arm...for the moment. There,a few yards away, is a table with a bunch of needles and some cotton balls...with are drenched with what smells like alcohol. But it looks like at least half of them are drenched with blood. My blood. um...okay? I guess I'll ask what they did to me later. I'm so thirsty I try to lean upward,to rest on my elbows,but I can't even do that.

My Chest suddenly flames up in fire, there's no smoker;nor flames. But the pain. The pain is going to take over again. I don't want to go back to the nothingness.

I grimace in pain,and quickly fall back into my bed. Bed? Why did they put a bed in here? I thought that...I guess I will ask later. So many questions. So much pain.

Mr. Crepsley jumps and wakes up,his teeth baring. It looks like he's about to attack, but why attack? Nobody's here except me and him. His eyes meet mine and when he sees that I'm awake-he's overjoyed,but my chest hurts so much. I groan again and he see's that I am in pain once again. His eyes turn sad and goes over to the table with needles on there. What is he doing?

He takes a needle a fills it with some weird yellow stuff. Oh,it's a shot needle. Not a needle. But anyway, he comes back over to me,mumbles something,then plunges it into my arm.

WHAT IS HE DOING? THE PAIN,WHY IS HE CAUSING ME SO MUCH PAIN! STOP! STOP! STOP!STo-opp...

_nothingness welcomes me back_

When I wake up again, I am all alone. The fire is out too. _Maybe this time,I really am dead. _I thought to myself, when I get up this time, the fire is less painful but even still,i lay back down gently. I laid there for a few minutes,and when I was prepared for the pain,I got up-it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I got out of bed,staggered to the bed and lent on the frame for a few minutes,the sweat all ready covered my face. Wiping away most of it on my arm, I staggered down the hallways to the food hall. I wanted food and blood. Though, I'm not really thirsty. I wonder why..?

When I get closer to the hall I'm looking for, the vampires around there gasp,some scream,others run off for the hall screaming "He's up! Darren, he's up!"

When I'm about 20 feet from entering the room, I hear some yelling from behind me.

"Darren! You are awake at last!" Mr. Crepsley yelled across the hall,then was suddenly right in front of me.

"Mr. Crepsley,Kurda, Gavner. Hey guys." I say to them weakly. I really want something to eat,but I don't think that I'm going to get it.

"That was a nasty fall you had Darren, you must be famished. What would you like to eat? Wait,let me guess...STEAK! HAHAHAHAHA" Gavner sucks at jokes. Anybody every told you that? While he o was laughing his head off, Mr. Crepsley and Kurda gave them death glares. And if I got those from them,I'd be in Canada right now. But I laugh with Gavner-it was kinda funny really.

"GAVNER!" Both of them shouted at the same time. "THAT IS **NOT**FUNNY!" As they went their lecture on a still laughing Gavner, my chest begins to hurt. A LOT.

_OW! what the crap!THIS HURTS! _

I press my hands to my chest,and pull back. What I see...BLOOD. A lot of blood, I look down and see that my entire shirt is almost dripping with it. Mr. Crepsley and Kurda are still yelling at Gavner, but Gavner had smelt the blood and stopped laughing. I was barely able to hear,but I did hear Mr. Crepsley and Kurda telling Gavner to apologize to me. His eyes wide and takes a step out with his hand out in front of him. Then the nothingness came back.

_Well, damn. I just get back from the nothingness,and now I get sucked back in. That sucks._

Only, when I listen to hear myself breath, I don't breath,I can't feel anything anymore.

Gavner POV

As I was laughing at my amazing joke, I look to see what Darren's reaction was. I knew he had a good sense of humor, but I just hoped he did about this too. I mean, Larten and Kurda don't. They blame themselves for this. I can't say anything to help comfort them. I don't know what to say.

'"_Don't blame yourselves guys! It's not your fault that Darren felt betrayed by his own mentor, then let go of your hand to die. Cheer up!"_

yeah,because that would work SO well.

Anyway, I look up to see his reaction,and stop laughing immediately. His shirt was dripping with blood. I heard him laughing earlier. What happened? Then I stepped out,ignoring whatever Larten and Kurda had to say,with my hand held out to him.  
>" Darren...? Are you ok?" I ask cautioniously. Then he fell to the floor. And didn't breath.<p>

"DARREN!" we all run towards him, Larten rippied off his shirt and we found what I had didn't ever wanted to happen to him. He's just a kid too. Nobody deserves this. Nobody.

The stitches were they sewed the hole where the stakes had impaled him,came undone.

"NOOOO!1 I WILL NOT LOSE YOU AGAIN DARREN SHAN! NOT AGAIN! I WILL NOT LET YOU DIE ON MY WATCH AGAIN!" Larten scream, starting to do CPR.

Some of the near by vampires went to go get the medics. While we waited, Larten actually stepped away from Darren. I don't know about Kurda, but I had DEFINIATELY heard sobbing and smelt the tears he was sheding.

When the medics came, they took Darren and ran back to where ever they take him and I looked at Larten. I walked over to him.

"hey...what's wrong?"

he sobbed for a few seconds. Then looked at me. His eyes looked pained, tired, and hurt...

"I do not want to watch my only assistant die again. It is hard to watch to watch a vampire die, yes. Btut to watch your assistant..is like watching your family die. And I cannot do that." He whispered quitely and then yelled for the mountain to hear.

"**IT IS MY FAULT THAT DARREN IS IN THIS! IF I HAD TOLD HIM,HE WOULD NOT HAD DIED!IF I HAD TOLD HIM, HE WOULD NOT NEED TO BE WATCHED 24/7 HAD TO HAVE PAIN EVERY TIME HE BREATHES, AND MORE IMPORTANTLY, HE WOULD NOT ****HAVE TO HAVE STICHES COVERING HIM EVERY INCH OF HIS UPPER BODY!"**

Then, he simply ran after Darren, with tears streaming down his face.

_Where is Kurda? I want to talk to him about what I just heard from Larten._

BACK TO DARREN'S POV

_I could feel someone pounding upon my chest, it felt like they wanted to push me into the groud,but that's the only thing I have felt for a long time. I keep remembering it. I've been very very cold right now. I want to open my eyes again. I want to fight against Arra again,to joke around with Gavner, to go exploring with Kurda(even though it can be boring)to play tricks with Harkat...Harkat,when was the last time I saw him? I think that it was about a day before the Red Change. Anyway, I want to be able to go and see the spiders with Seba, and be Mr. Crepsley's assistant again. In my opinion, I quit being his assistant when I called him evil,said I hated him,and then spat in his face._

_I need to make up that, I want to make it up to him as soon as I am his assistant again...but what if he doesn't want me?_

_I cast that thought away from me. Of course he will still want me as his assistant! why wouldn't he?_

_I know why... _

… _I make a vow to myself that when I wake up,i will find Mr. Crepsley and make things right again. For a mentor and a student must get along. Or the student will die._


	7. Aswers then a request by Seba

_Hey guys! thanks for the awesome reviews. Some of you thought that when I said in the last chapter: "the mentor and student must get along,or the student will die,"i meant that since Darren has no way of know how to live as a vampire without Mr. Crepsley, he would probably die. Sorry for the confusion! hahaha but anyway, Kberry, thank you soo much-your help in this will be in this chapter! _

_this is kinda a part3 to the part 1 and 2 of chapter 5. long chapter-i know. But I update very fast, so it won't be that long of a wait for the next chapters :) anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own CDF and never will...D:_

I woke up,the pain was unbearable last night. It felt like I was drowning in flames, I don't think I was even breathing at one point. The medics left me with no shirt on,though why-I have no idea.

As I sit up, I feel something in my chest. Kinda...like string? I made the mistake of looking down.

There, on my chest were stitches! Not only were there stitches, but there were bruises, they were a dark shade of purple,and looked like somebody pounded me with a hammer or something! I have to lie back down again, and just focus on not panicking, and just trying to relax.

Eventually, I had a guest come in to check up on me.

"Gavner! hey, I haven't seen you in a while." I smile up at him. But instead of smiling back at me, he sighs and pulls up a chair to sit in.

"Hey Darren. How are you feeling?" He mumbled miserably. What's up with him?

"Fine, but I have a lot of questions. How long was I out? Where's everybody? Am I alive? Why do I have stitches? I thought I fell on the stakes, doesn't that mean I should be dead? Mr. Crepsley said that all vampires are killed if they are dropped on the stakes. So doesn't that mean I should be dead? And where's Harkat? Why are you so bummed? Is Mr. Crepsley mad at me? I am so sor-"i asked all those questions in one breathe. But I was cut off by Gavner.

"DARREN!" I flinch at the strictness in his voice. What's up with him? "Just,please,stop asking questions for a minute." He said kinda shockingly. He never yells at me. What did I do?

After a few moments, he sighed and looked up at me, it looks like he hasn't rested in a while.

"Gavner, what did I do to make you so upset? The last time I saw you-"

"Yes, I know what happened the last time I saw you! Your stitches came out, you stopped breathing, and you could have died again,ok I get it! Just stop pestering me, it's not MY fault that I made you laugh! it's not my fault that everything happened ok? Just stop blaming me! " He screamed at me,gasps, and immediately looked guilty when he saw my eyes. They were watering, but I didn't want Gavner to see me cry so, I try and hold it in, but I think he saw one or two tears fall out.

"Darren, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I'm so sorry. It's just that Larten and Kurda blame me for this right now,and I had to stay up for about 3 nights now with Larten trying to make him see sense, that it's nobody's fault, and that he is just being stupid." He sighed then told me that its not going so well.

" I can tell him that it's my fault . I mean-"

"DARREN! No- don't even say that. It's not your fault. It's just that-"

"GAVNER! Listen to me! If I didn't run off and try to kill myself, then I would have these bruises-"

"Bruises? Wait, Darren let me see those." he came over and looked at my chest. He gasps, and put his hands over the bruises. Recognization crosses his face and he pulls back and turns around, standing up.  
>"Gavner? What is it? Why did you pull back so suddenly?" I asked him, he's been really weird now, but now he is just creeping me out.<p>

He looks at me, and sighs. He runs his hand through his hair and hold it up on his forehead. "Do you really want to know?"I nod my head. He sighs again and mumbles under his breath, something I couldn't hear but I think I heard the words "Larten" and "kill me".

"Those Bruises you got...are from Larten. He gave you them. Don't look like that, he was trying to save you. When you passed out the last time we saw each other, he ran over to you and immediately started to do CPR. We waited for the medics to get there, but about half way though waiting, he pulled back and started to cry. Darren, Larten blames himself for this whole thing. When you feel up to it, I think you need to go talk to him. I'll even come with you."  
>"Why can't he just come over here now?" It's not like he's hurt or anything right?<p>

"Because, he doesn't want to. Believe me, I've tried to get him to come over here for the past 3 nights in a row, but he refuses to come even near this place." Gavner said miserably.  
>"What... but-but he's my mentor. Doesn't...DOESN'T HE CARE ABOUT ME! WHAT IS UP WITH HIM AND HIS...oh...right...he's not my mentor...I forgot... He Doesn't have to come anywhere near me ever again." I started to cry freely. I just sat there, me hands on my face, and sobbed.<p>

Gavner just looked stunned at me. "Wha...what do you mean he's not your mentor? Darren, look at me! What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't think of myself as his student anymore, I think he hates me."

"Darren, no he doesn't want to see you hurt, that's why he doesn't come to see you. Not because of that."

"GAVNER- I SAID HE WAS EVIL! I SAID THAT I HATED HIM, DID YOU EVER DO THAT TO YOUR MENTOR? DID YOU? NO I DIDN'T THINK SO. I just wanted to die...when I was in the nothingness, Gavner...and I wish I would've gotten my wish..."

He just stands there. Mouth open, and eyes on mine. "Darren..."

"Just get out of here Garner... leave..." he looks at me for a minute, then walks out.

I start to cry uncontrollably now. I remember this song that I learned when I was really little...

so while I was crying, I started to sing the song(A/N-I don't own this song! it's the hanging tree from the hunger games)

Are you, are you  
>Coming to the tree<br>Where they strung up a man they say murdered three.  
>Strange things did happen here<br>No stranger would it be  
>If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.<p>

Are you, are you  
>Coming to the tree<br>Where the dead man called out for his love to flee.  
>Strange things did happen here<br>No stranger would it be  
>If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.<p>

Are you, are you  
>Coming to the tree<br>Where I told you to run so we'd both be free.  
>Strange things did happen here<br>No stranger would it be  
>If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.<p>

Are you, are you  
>Coming to the tree<br>Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me.  
>Strange things did happen here<br>No stranger would it be  
>If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.<p>

After that, I can't remember what happened. I think I cried myself to sleep, but I can't be sure. I just woke up a few hours later.

***line***

I was alone again, but this time, I had a shirt on. I got up, despite the pain,and went to go find Mr. Crepsley and beg for him to forgive me.

I walk down the halls,only this time,i was trying to be fine,but I staggered a little bit though. On my way to find him, I saw Seba talking with Harkat, so I ran over to them.

"Hey guys,have you seen Mr. Crepsley around? I need to talk with him...about something." I asked them,and immediately regretted it.

They looked at me, and then Harkat literally tackled me to the ground screaming "YOUR ALIVE!"

"Harkat-get off, the stitches remember? They are very fragile, as we have found out." Seba reminded Harkat very calm like.

"OH! Sorry Darren. I forgot."

"It's ok. Look,have you guys seen Mr. Crepsley? I have to ask-"i started to say, but then I realized something._ Mr. Crepsley doesn't tell me everything. Maybe it would be better if I asked them about everything first before I asked Mr. Crepsley..._

"Actually, could I ask you guys instead? I'll let him rest for a while." I said smiling my best please-do -whatever-I-just-asked-you look. It almost never works on Mr. Crepsley. Ever. The only time it worked was when I asked him to let me stay home when he said that he was going to go get some cow intestines for a "special stew" he was making me. I pretended I was asleep, so I wouldn't have to eat any,but he SAVED MY THE ENTIRE BOWL. It. Tasted. Horrible.

"Yeah,sure ask away Darren." Harkat replied to me.

"Come,the boy looks like he has a lot of questions for you and I to answer. " Seba said leading us to a table.

"ok...what I really want to know is how am I alive? I mean,i figured it out. I figured that dead people don't feel any pain when they die. I thought that all vampires die if they are dropped on the pit of stakes? Then how am I alive?"

Seba looked like he was considering telling me or just skipping to the next question. I guess that I was going to be told by somebody else. In the end, he sighed and agreed to tell me.  
>"You WOULD be dead, but...well, that is all we know. That you should be dead. We do not know WHY you are alive...it is a wonder huh?" Seba told me this,and it doesn't make any sense. How was I alive? Why didn't I die?<p>

_Hm...that doesn't make sense. Kurda would've died with me,even though he's a human. They all would have died even though they were human...wait,since I'm a HALF vampire, if I drank that would I be human? Or a vampire?_

"What would happen if a half-vampire drank the red liquid? Would he turn into a vampire or a human?" I asked him,and immediately he had a curious look on his face.

" I don not know, they never drank it, their mentors told them not to and go enjoy themselves elsewhere,why did you-YOU DRANK SOME!" he ended the last part in yelling and his face was full of surprise.

"yeah, was I not suppose to? I mean, I just followed the crowd..."

"Tell me EXACTLY what happened,like what you did when you got it."

_FLASH BACK(Darren is telling this to Seba.)_

_Well, when the princes called everybody to the hall of princes, I was kinda, forced to go,if I didn't, I would be a gold fish trying to swim up the river's fastest current. The vampires were that anxious to get there. Anyway,once we got there, I had to fins a spot to sit, and once I did, somebody gave me the red liquid. When Paris said to drink it, I did,and fell down onto the floor. I couldn't breathe, and wanted to die. I was on fire. My blood was killing the other blood cells, and they all wanted to get away from the fire. My heart couldn't stop beating. I felt the Devil wanted me to be dead,and die a slow,painful death. But as soon as it come,it went away. I stood up,and felt brand new. Like, I could take on the world, nothing could stop me._

_End flashback_

"hm...You drank the liquid, and felt immense pain. Then when you were dropped on the stakes, you survived it... I have a hypothesis, but I will only test it if you want to." he said after a while, while Harkat and I looked at each other. Well, I already faced death once, what could go wrong?

"Sure. What do I have to do?"

"Well... You will have to drink the red change liquid again."

"That's it? Jeez, sure, I'll do that, it'll be easy."

"no,not only will you have to do that Darren, you..." he sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair. "Larten will be furious once he finds out... no, Darren, you will not only drink that, to prove me right, we will have to try and kill you."


	8. The Day I Fought to Prove Seba Right

_Hey guys XD haha for those of you who are obsessed with Larten Crepsley(like meeee XD) then don't worry, he is in this chapter! haha it's actually going to be interesting to see what his reaction to what Darren is helping Seba with in this chapter: dying. This is going to be an in-ter-est-ing chapter. Hahaha ok im just kidding,but seriously this chapter might get a little violent..._

_disclaimer: I do not own CDF_

DYING...even if it is to help Seba, I don't know if I want to do this. What if it doesn't work? What if I really do die? Even though Seba told me the plan, I'm still unsure how Mr. Crepsley will handle this.  
>"You do know that we will have to tell him right?" I asked Seba, if he's not going to tell Mr. Crepsley...and I do die, there will be hell in the mountain.<p>

"Yes, I do plan on telling Larten...when we are finished. That is all we can do without him trying to stop us. He is very protective of you."  
>"I know. He's proven it to me a lot of times." He wouldn't even let me out his sight when we were in New York- apparently, there are a lot of vampire hunters there. But anyway, if he got in the way,or find out that we are going to try and kill me to prove Seba's theory.<p>

Seba's theory is that (since I drank the red liquid, and I "died") if a half vampire drank it, they could be stronger than most vampires, and be able to live through death once, then if they die or get killed again, they would die like they should normally.

And to prove this, I will drink the Red Change liquid,provided by Paris, I will be fought to the death by multiple vampires at once, of course I have to try and defend myself, because they will be told that I threatened to bring a vampaneze to the mountain. So, hopefully, I will live. If not, Seba's wrong, and Mr. Crepsley will be short an assistant. He will also bring hell to the mountain. So I hope this will all go well. Mostly for those who will get the worse of Mr. Crepsley's wrath. When that dude gets pissed, he gets PISSED.

Anyway, I drink it tomorrow. Seba told me to go to my room and try to get some sleep. But I really can't even think of sleeping. I don't know who knows about this or not...and Harkat's snoring his head off next to me so I can't ask him. Maybe if I go for a walk,it will ease my mind.

I walk down the halls, just barely walking. I am pretty much running, trying to get this thought out of my head.

_If this doesn't work, you know that the last time you saw Mr. Crepsley would be when your stitches came undone, and then the next time he sees you, you will be dead. Wow, he nearly loses you twice and then you decide to die on him. Nice man, really nice. _

_**SHUT UP!**_

_you know I'm right though don't you?"_

"**SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP ! JUST SHUT! UP!" **I scream at the top of my lungs. Ok maybe that wasn't very smart on my part to do.  
>"Darren? Why are you yelling at nothing?" Mr Crepsley- oh crap! MR. CREPSLEY!<p>

"oh, hey Mr. Crepsley! What are you doing? Me? Oh, I'm just strolling along, just walking around, just y'know...hahahahaha that's funny Mr. Crepsley. Ok well, I'm just going to to to to...um...DANCE WITH SEBA! yeah, hahaha no-no I'm going to sing for the princes at their next meeting!" I say all in one breath, with Mr. Crepsley's face like this. No joke. : 0.o

then, to my horror, he bought it. And told me something that made me want to jump on the stakes and deal with the nothingness a hundred times, over and over,till I die.

"oh, I am on my way to their next meeting now, I hope you have practice enough. Come,let us go."

WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!

ok, so now I have to sing in front of vampire princes, and also, vampires. I'm so excited.

"Darren, stop daydreaming, and go inside." Mr. Crepsley said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

When we entered the room, there are about 20 vampires,including the vampire princes.

"Larten, and Darren, we weren't expecting you. Why are you here? Did you need something?" Paris asked. Boy,do I need something. GET ME OUT OF HERE!

"Actually, Darren said that he was practicing to sing for you guys at your next meeting,so I brought him here to sing." Mr. Crepsley said in a sing-song voice. Too of a happy voice for him...I gasp, realizing something.

_He knows. He knows that's not what I was doing. He wants to know what's going on._

"SING? Ok Darren, let's see you sing." Arrow near falls out of his chair laughing.

_Think Darren, think. What song do you know by heart? Well, there's that ONE, but no. I will never live it down. Well, you are singing to _vampires._ You probably won't live it down anyway._

Ok, the song im going to sing is called "they are going to take me away HAHA(by Neuroticfish a/n DONT OWN). I learned it when we went to go on a school field trip to a um...home for people who aren't right in the head. (sorry if I offended anybody!). The teacher had to drag me away from him after he asked me if I wanted to go to bed with him. It wasn't a good day.

Anyway, here goes nothing.

"Alright, I hope you like it as much as I do.  
><em>Remember when you ran away<br>And I got on my knees  
>And begged you not to leave<br>Because I'd go berserk?  
>Well. . .<em>

_You left me anyhow  
>And then the days got worse and worse<br>And now you see I've gone  
>Completely out of my mind<br>And. . ._

_They're coming to take me away, HA HA  
>They're coming to take me away, HO HO HEE HEE HA HA<br>To the funny farm  
>Where life is beautiful all the time<br>And I'll be happy to see  
>Those nice, young men<br>In their clean, white coats  
>And they're coming to take me away, Ha-haaa!<em>

_You thought it was a joke  
>And so you laughed<br>You laughed when I had said  
>That losing you would make me flip my lid<br>Right. . ._

_You know you laughed, I heard you laugh  
>You laughed, you laughed and laughed<br>And then you left  
>But now you know I'm utterly mad!<br>And. . ._

_They're coming to take me away, HA HA  
>They're coming to take me away, HO HO HEE HEE HA HA<br>To the happy home  
>With trees and flowers and chirping birds<br>__And basket weavers who sit and smile  
>And twiddle their thumbs and toes<br>And they're coming to take me away, Ha-haaa!_

_I cooked your food  
>I cleaned your house<br>And this is how you pay me back  
>For all my kind, unselfish loving deeds?<br>Hah. . ._

_Well you just wait  
>They'll find you yet<br>And when they do they'll  
>Put you in the ASPCA, you mangy mutt!<br>And. . ._

_They're coming to take me away, HA HA  
>They're coming to take me away, HO HO HEE HEE HA HA<br>To the funny farm  
>Where life is beautiful all the time<br>And I'll be happy to see  
>Those nice, young men<br>In their clean, white coats  
>And they're coming to take me away, Ha-haaa!<em>

_To the happy home  
>With trees and flowers and chirping birds<br>And basket weavers who sit and smile  
>And twiddle their thumbs and toes<br>And they're coming to take me away, Ha-haaa!_

_To the funny farm  
>Where life is beautiful all the time<br>And I'll be happy to see  
>Those nice, young men<br>In their clean, white coats  
>And they're coming to take me away, Ha-haaa!"<em>

After I finished my song, I looked around. The vampire shad their mouths open and just staring at me. So I sprintted out of there as fast as I could manage.

At dinner that night, I was sitting with Seba and Harkat, we were talking about how this was going to happen tomorrow.  
>"...then Darren will 'slip' and the knife will go into his heart." Seba told me and the vampires that were going to be watching-and were going to take me to the medics as soon as it happened. But when he said this, I couldn't help but wince.<br>"Darren, this is going to be ok, you will see. I promise nothing bad will happen."  
>"I know but...what happens if-"<br>"What happens if what?" Gavner, Kurda, Mr. Crepsley, Vanez, and Arra come over to sit with us.  
>"Oh. Hello, how are you...guys doing?" Harkat asked,all of us dropping the subject immediately.<p>

"FANTASTIC! We heard about your song Darren. Where did you get an idea for that?" Gavner asked.

"Yes, where did you?" Kurda agreed,rubbing his chin.

"A...um...Seba, what time do you want me to get some rest for tomorrow?" I shoot him a look saying_ what time can I get out of here, so I won't slip the secret!_

Thankfully, he got it. Unfortunately, Arra saw too.

"What happens tomorrow? Darren,Seba,Harkat, as a general I order you to tell me." She demanded.

Crap. um...  
>"Nothing. Just a sporting event." When I saw Vanez's face light up, I quickly added, "Half vampires only."<br>"What is it called?" Mr. Crepsley asked Seba. "I never had the chance to do something like this."  
>"It is called none of your business Larten. It is Strictly between us three."<br>"HE WHAT! DARREN! HOW CAN YOU AGREE TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS?" Kurda shouted at me. Harkat immediately looked shocked, and betrayed.  
>"What did he tell you, Kurda?" Seba asked Kurda with a grim face.<p>

"He Told me that you are going to give Darren the the Red Change drink, and going to try and kill him to prove if your theory right! Is this true!" Kurda shouted, almost all the vampires in there stopped talking, and were looking at us.

The vampires all yelled at us at once.

"WHAT?" Gavner shouted.

"ARE YOU GUYS REALLY THAT STUPID?" Arra yelled.  
>"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!" Vanez scolded.<p>

But this was nothing compared to what Mr. Crepsley did.

He jumped over the table and took Seba to the ground.  
>"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? TO A KID? ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO LET A KID DIE TO PROOVE A POINT? HOW COULD YOU SEBA? AND IT'S DARREN! DARREN?" Mr. Crepsley screamed at Seba, then when he turned to me, I was already gone. I left after he jumped and started to strangle Seba. I heard him as I was running down to my room.<p>

Harkat came into my room to apologize, he thought that Kurda said that he promised not to tell anybody. Look at how well that turned out. But other than that,nobody came to see me at all. I am so alone...at least I know that , would miss me,from how he strangled Seba,will miss me if I do die. This thought followed me until I fell asleep.

*** the next day!**

I sit up, Seba came and woke me up while everybody was asleep. He told me to come up to his room as soon as I get up. So I get up, and walk up to his room.

"Seba...Seba...SEBA!" He grumbles as he wakes up, making the coffin creak as he got out of it.  
>"Hello Darren. Are you ready to continue? You know the plan?"<br>"Yes. I am ready. I know the plan. I am ready to die." I said,very bravely,in my own opinion.

"Great. Let us get to work." Seba said,taking my arm and leading me down the hall towards Paris's room.

Once we were there, we got the Red Change liquid, and...bottles up! I fell down to the floor, in pain, as the change flooded my blood streams, changing me, into whatever I changed into...unable to die...according to Seba.  
>"Darren, if you don't make it, I want you to know, that you are an amazing half vampire. And I will see you in a few years,since I am so old. I shall see you very soon Darren." Paris said, holding my hand, with tears in his eyes.<p>

"Thank you, Paris. I-I don't know what to say." he nodded, and Seba took me down the hall. Where 3 full vampire generals waited. Seba bent down to me, and whispered, "Are you ready Darren?" I whispered back, "Yes."

Here we go...

"You know Seba, I'm getting sick of all these rules. Sometimes, I just want to...no."

"What is it Darren?"

"I'm not telling."

"Darren..."

"SHUT UP SEBA! THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO BRING VAMPANEZE TO THE MOUNTAIN!"

Every vampire that wasn't in our act in the hall, ( me, Harkat, the 3 generals, Seba) gasped, and stared at me angrily. The 3 vampire Generals, Kevin, Jack, and A.J., picked up their weapons. I looked at what I had to face. Kevin had a staff, A.J. Had a spear, and Jack had a sword that's as long as my leg.

The 3 charged at me and I had no time to act, I ducked the spear, but the staff hit my ribs, instantly breaking a rib. It hurt, a lot, but I still had to move. I slid under A.J.'s legs and stood up, starting to run. As I did, I saw some vampires that should not have come into this hall at all for a few more hours.

Mr. Crepsley, Vanez, Arra, and Gavner. _What? Where's Harkat? He's suppose to be distracting them! well. It's too late for that. _

I spun around with lightning speed, and punched A.J. Square in the face, which made him fall back, I took his spear, and headbutted it with him-not with the sharp side-and he was unconscious.

I blocked both of Kevin's strikes, and Jack sword missed its target when I ducked. While I was down, I swiped my spear at Kevin's legs,causing him to fall.

"Good job Darren!"

_what?_

Mr. Crepsley, Vanez, Arra, Harkat, Kurda, Gavner, and Seba clapped and cheered me on. Arra suddenly gasped. I saw it in her eyes, how you should never lose focus in a battle, never get distracted. Never forget that your opponent is the key to your victory. If you can keep an eye on them all the time and never get over confident.

I didn't follow those rules in this battle. Jack sung his sword at my head, making me fall to my knees, and him pushing me to the floor.

"Now I got you where I want you!" then added, "_I'm so sorry Darren." _in a whisper.

Then he plunged his sword into my ribs. All I remember is how the blood seemed to be creating a pool around me. And that I coughed up a lot of blood.

"Darren!" Mr. Crepsley, along with the others, came over to my side, Mr. Crepsley knelt down next to me and took my hand in his.

"It is ok, you are going to be fine Darren...Darren, please do not leave me again. Please please please. Do not leave me." Mr. Crepsley said, starting to cry. I think everybody there was being told by Seba and Paris what happened, and this was all staged, and that it was a test. But, I wasn't paying attention to this.

The world around me dulled, and the darkness won over again. Only, this time, after a few seconds, I saw light.

_That went fast...wait, no that can't be! Seba has to be right! otherwise...well, if he was wrong...then why is the light so bright, and more importantly..._

Sam laughed, waving his hand at me, smiling the biggest smile I had ever seen him smiling before. His wings behind him, golden white,glistening in the light.

_WHY IS SAM HERE?_


	9. Being Dead

_Hey guys! thanks to those of you who have reviewed. I loved them and look forward to seeing more! Okay, so in this chapter, when it is **bold,** it means that it's in heaven/paradise. I promise that you'll understand what I'm talking about soon. XD_

_disclaimer: I don't own CDF...though wouldn't it be so cool if I did? _

"**Sam? What are you doing here? Where is here? Am I dead? I thought that Seba said that I would live? If I'm dead-"**

"**Well, I dunno that much on why your here! Hahahaha it's good to see you again, Darren. Um...but yeah, I think you are dead,because how else would we be able to see each other?" Sam said after interrupting me.**

"**Oh..." that means that Seba was wrong. That means I died when I wasn't suppose to. That means that I'll never be able to fight Arra on the bars again. That means I won't go exploring to see the spiders with Seba again, or even map caves with Kurda. Or make fun of Gavner's jokes, or see Harkat again, or learn about being a vampire, or even see Evra, my best snake friend. I won't even get to say goodbye to Mr. Crepsley. I gasp. And I feel the unwelcome tears fall down my face as I fell on my knees and start crying.**

**I never got the chance to apologize to Mr. Crepsley before I died! I never got the chance to tell him how sorry I was, how I didn't think of myself as his assistant. I failed. **

"**Darren, what's wrong? It's ok, dying isn't that bad is it?" Sam said trying to cheer me up.**

"**No, no Sam...it's just that I never got to do something very...important to me. It's just kinda sad...you know?" I said, on my knees wiping away tears.**

**Sam smiled and nodded his head. "Of course! but it's ok because when _they_ die, you can do whatever it is you need to do." When he said this, my eyes widened.**

**...let's just say that things didn't go well and the next hour or so Sam was trying to apologize for saying that while I buried my head in my knees and cried until my tears ran out and my voice was gone from screaming so hard.**

*****line************

**A couple of days later, Sam and I were playing around. We could go anywhere we wanted to, and we didn't have to be afraid anymore. What was there to be afrais of? Ghosts? We are ghosts. Vampires? Please. Werewolves? ...okay, maybe that...But seriously, we could go anywhere we wanted to, the park, Sea World, under water, even in the sky! All we had to do was walk where we wanted to, and we could go there. For example, if we wanted to go up in the sky, all we had to do was walk up. Kinda like how you walk up a stair case. Like that, only there was none. Solid objects didn't effect us, nor did liquid. If we went underwater, we could stay there as long as we wanted to. It was pretty cool. But every night, I would sit there, on heaven's cloudy rim, and watch the sky. I would watch the moon. I would watch the cities. I would watch vampire mountain. And hear the wolves howling, missing me already. It wasn't their fault. It wasn't Seba's either. It was an accident. I knew the risks, and accepted it. So in a way, it's all my fault. **

**But at least now, I get to see Sam, and my family thought right of me now.**

**I am finally dead. I think this only because of one reason. My family has thought that I was dead for the past 11 years. To them, I thought of me as a liar, and every day it would get worse and worse, because I would always be in that grave to them. But in reality, I was just wondering around with my mentor, Mr. Crepsley. So in a way, the lying has finally stopped. And I can't even tell you how much guilt has been lifted off my shoulders. **

**I do miss them though. Maybe Sam and I could go visit our families one day. I think he would like that right? I hope so...maybe I'll ask him when i'm done watching the moon tonight.**

*****line******

"**Hey Sam. How have you been?"**

"**Good, you?"**

"**Fine. Listen, Sam, I wanted to ask you something. What would you think of we went to go visit our families today? I wanted to go see how mine were,what they did without me, etc, etc."**

"**You can Darren. It's kinda depressing for me though. I was their kid. I was the youngest, so everybody thought I was really cute. I don't want to see mine though. And I know that this is one of those things where you have to let your friend to do alone. Thanks though." and with that said, he walked off.**

**Welp, looks like I'm going alone then.**

**As I walked down the sky just finding where my house was, I walked above Vampire Mountain. I miss them so much. Tomorrow, I shall visit my second family. My Vampire family. And then Rudi and the other wolves too.**

**I soon find my house, so I walk down the non-existing stairs and walk though the door into my old house. It has barely changed, I'll give them that. The only thing different is that there are more pictures of me along the wall. I hear the tv coming from the next room. I get excited and run/walk into the room. _They're here. They still live here. _**

**Tears build up in my eyes, but they won't ever be able to see them. Even if they did soak the floor. **

**I remember coming home from Steve's house from a sleep over and coming in,saying 'I'm home! Where is everybody? Then jump onto the couch,and usually get picked up by my dad laughing our heads off.**

"**I'm home. Where is everybody?" I say, trying to jump onto the couch, but I just go through it, and land on the floor.**

**Dad comes over and sits on the cushion that I am standing in. It feels very weird having a family member sit through you. Mom comes over and sits right next to him, cuddling him. This feels very weird now. I step out of the couch and in front of the tv. I know that they can't see me. But I still wanted to get their attention.**

"**MOM!DAD! WHERE IS ANNIE!" I yelled. They didn't hear anything. Like they shouldn't. It would be bad if they did. They would get scared, or worse recognize the voice and come looking for me.**

**I search the house for her, but she isn't here. She's probably out or in college. Yeah, that sounds about right. **

**So now, I just sit on the floor watching America's got Talent. I remember when we would watch this. It's really changed, the host is different, the theme is different, even the stage is different.**

**I guess things change over time. Like me, or how strong they are. Well, at least looking at them. **

**After a while, Annie came back from her job at an ice cream store. They sat down and ate some dinner, and made jokes, but after a while, Mom just broke down and sobbed. **

"**Honey, what's wrong?" Dad asked my mom putting his hand on her chest.**

"**I miss Darren, I miss him so much! please please tell me it's just a joke or something, that he's somewhere...maybe a mountain, or something. Please just tell me that." Mom sobbed so hard that she started to stop breathing. **

"**Honey, he's not some where in a mountain or something, he is dead. We saw him being buried. He's gone." after this, he too, started to cry. **

_**HAHAHAHA OH IF ONLY YOU KNEW WHAT YOU JUST SAID DAD!What an ironic twist that is. That did happen!...until I died...but that last part was sad...I get what Sam means that this is depressing.**_

**Annie just sobbed, stood up, and walked away from the table. I followed her up to her room,when she closed the door, I just walked through. I left the house after that. I felt so guilty that I caused them to feel like this. **

_**I'm so sorry guys...if they**_** thought ****_I was dead...what will the guys at the mountain think? They KNOW I'm dead...should I even go tomorrow? _**

**I already know the answer to that. YES. I have to see Mr. Crepsley again. Even if he won't be able to hear me, I will apologize to him. I think...that's one of the reasons I can talk without ever having the living hear me. So I can get it all off my heart. So I can cry without them hearing. I hope that still applies to vampires. **

*****guess what this is? A LINE!*****

**When I got back, Sam was already waiting for me by the rim we always sit at. **

"**Hey Darren. Was it as depressing as mine usually go?"i nod my head yes and sit down next to him.**

"**It SUCKS to die young. You don't have many friends here. You can see them. But they can't see you. Whats the fun in that?" I moaned.**

"**Yeah, I was bored to death until you came." Sam stood up. Darren, can you show me where we were before? At the mountain?" he asked, pretty much jumping up and down from excitement. **

"**WE? Sam, only I was at the mountain remember?" **

"**oh,sorry I didn't explain yet. When you sucked me dry to absorb me, I could feel everything you felt, I could see what you saw every time I closed my eyes. I was at the mountain with you. Maybe not physically, but mentally, emotionally, I was. It was torture feeling what you felt when you died. There was a stabbing pain in my stomach and I couldn't breathe." he looked down, and rubbed his stomach. "But I'm okay now." he said smiling up at me.**

"**Sam...I'm so sorry." I said our eyes catching.**

"**Don't be! after all, you didn't mean to die. Nobody intended it to happen right?" **

"**no I guess not." **

**Then we laughed the night away.**

*****liiinnnneeeee*******

**The next morning, we walked straight down to the woods where Rudi and Streak live. As we were walking, I asked Sam a lot of questions. He answered most of the. But others he said he didn't know. Like if the stories of ghosts being filmed and stuff were real. I'm betting on not, because what idiot of a ghost would let themselves get caught on camera?**

**But anyway, when I saw Rudi and Streak, I ran towards them shouting their names, but they didn't hear me. They just kept running in the snow. I almost flinched when their bodies were about to hit mine, but I didn't need to. They just ran though me. Weirdest sentence ever. But that's what happened. **

**Sam understood what I felt and what to do. He put an arm around me, and we headed up the stairs to Vampire mountain.**

"**Sam, if things get too hard for me...is it okay if we leave?" I asked with my head down.**

"**Absolutely Darren. I totally know how this must feel for you. I'm just sorry that you had to die so soon you know? Well , same for me but...well you get it right?" he asked with a smile of confusion in it. "haha sure. Whatever you say."**

**inside Vampire Mountain. As ghost. I feel so unwelcome here now. It's weird,but I feel like something is watching us. **

"**where are all the vampires?"**

"**Probably asleep. C'mon Sam, let's go see some friends of mine."**

**I showed him everywhere, my-now Harkat's- cell, the hall of princes, turns out even ghosts can't get it!- the game hall, the pit of stakes, and when the vampires started to get up and about, I told Sam that I wanted to talk to Mr. Crepsley alone for a while, he obliged and went to go and try to get inside the hall of princes.**

**I walked around the mountain, and finally found him walking and talking with Gavner.**

"**You got to let him go. You can always get another assistant. And besides, I thought that you didn't even want one?" Gavner said in a soothing voice.**

"**No. no assistant will ever be as good as Darren. I shall miss the young lad. He was such...fun to be around. He was sometimes annoying, yes, but he was still my own assistant...my own vampire. I could not wait to show him everything about us. But I never got to. I hope his soul is in Paradise now." Mr. Crepsley said his head low to the ground. He looked extremely pale, like I did when I didn't drink any blood during my first few weeks of being a vampire. Under his eyes were dark circles, and bags.**

"**_Why haven't you been taking care of yourself? Just because I died, doesn't mean that he can just throw yourself away!"_only when I finish my sentence do I realize that I screamed this out loud. At first, I thought that he heard me because he raised his head and our eyes caught, but he just started to sob, and look down again.**

**Gavner led him to his room and told him to get rest. I followed behind very closely. But not too closely because I was still afraid that I could be seen and/or heard in my ghostly form. **

**When we were alone, I was staring at Mr. Crepsley, him leaning forward on the top of his coffin, his hands meeting together at his mouth. If I wanted to talk to him, I would have to do it now.**

"**Mr. Crepsley, listen to me. I don't know if you can hear me, but I can see and hear you just as if I were alive. Speaking of that, when I was alive, I was a horrible assistant. I was always mean to you when I joked, or refused to listen to you when you tried to keep me alive. I am so so sorry. I'm sorry that I caused you to be in this condition, or how you are sad. I don't want this. Be healthy, be yourself. Get rest. Don't be like this. Don't mourn me. Go on, and live a happy...vampire life. I will be waiting for you in Paradise, come and join me when you are ready...goodbye Mr. Crepsley, I'll see you again. And the next time I do, I can say this to you,so you can actually hear what I am saying." I pull back, and hesitated,but I turned back and I was half way through the door when I heard Mr. Crepsley speak.  
>******this is told from 3rd person right now.<strong>

Mr. Crepsley looked up, and spoke very softly. Darren had to strain his ears just to hear what he was saying.

"Goodbye, Darren. I will take care of myself from now on, I promise. See you again."he said this with a smirk, and opened his coffin, and sleep finally came to him for the first time since Darren's death. When the coffin door closed, it left Darren standing there, his back still facing away from the coffin, mouth open, wondering if he was imagining what he had heard was real...or...not?

_**Ohhh! cliff hanger! kinda...not really...hahaha anyway, thanks for reviewing guys! I won't be able to update at all this weekend. I might be able to work on the next chapter for about 20 minutes tomorrow, but that's probably not enough is it? Haha XD**_

_**there's a poll on my profile right now. It KINDA has to do with this story. It hints on what my next story will be about. You can check it out if you want. **_

_**Please review XDD**_


	10. Blue moon and Shooting stars

_Hey guys, thanks for all the amazing reviews! Special shout of to Thehotgingerone for reviewing so much! your reviews make me smile and laugh so much! especially your newest one. XD nice one dude! anyway, you guys are so awesome! this one will (hopefully) be longer than the others for the wait.(i know it's only been 2 days, but that was long for me. :P) haha_

_Disclaimer: I don't own CDF or the Kingdom hearts scene I use later :) hahaha_

**Sam and I hung out for months after I had died. Nobody I knew had died, but apparently, a bus load of Sam's classmates, literally, they went on a field trip, had died when the bus accidentally drove off the bridge when a duck family was crossing the road. So Sam was hanging out with them a lot.**

**I sat there,once again, on the edge of the clouds, watching the moon. Some weird things have been going on since then. When I visited to see the vampires at Vampire Mountain. I have had these...feelings...in my stomach area. It feels like somebody has been pressing on it, touching it. Like...I have been getting surgery. It feels so weird. I can't even describe it. **

"**I miss you guys." I call out to the world. I wonder what Mr. Crepsley is doing right now. If I really wanted to, I could go see him right now. But I don't want to. I wanted to, to just be with everybody again. But I can't be. I'm not alive anymore. My life...oh wait...my after life, sucks.**

**The moon looks so different too. It's getting to an indigo color. It's really kinda creeping me out. **

**After a while, I got up and went to go look at who died and if I know anybody. **

**Let me just say, when you are dead and lonely, you can't say you are bored to death anymore. It offends a lot of spirits. I had to learn that the hard way.**

*****line*****

**Sam came up to me sometime in the morning. We don't have any clocks in here because there's no need to tell time. Anyway, he came up to me and sat down next o me. We didn't talk for a while. We just sat there. **

"**I really missed you Sam."  
>"I missed you too, Darren."<strong>

"**How have you friends been?"**

"**Good. They miss their families though."**

" **I understand that. I wanted to go see the vampires at the mountain yesterday."**

**he snapped his head at me, and glared. **

"**What?"**

"**Nothing. Darren. Just. Nothing." he muttered under his teeth.**

"**No,what?"**

"**Nothing."then he turned his head and stared out into the distance.**

**After a very long awkward moment, I wanted to clear the awkwardness, but...I don't know what to say. **

"**You spend a lot of time with your friends."**

"**Yeah..."**

"**I haven't spent time with you in forever. I've been really alone for a while."**

"**shut up."**

"**whoa. Whats up?"**

"**Darren, it's just that you are always clinging to me. I just want some time to me and my friends OK? But you keep wanting to hang out with me. Just leave me alone OK?"**

**And with that, he stood up and walked down to earth.**

**Yipee. I just pissed off my only friend in the place I am now. **

**All day, I just walked around. I went to the beach and walked around, but that just depressed me even more. So I went back up to the sky and just lied down. **

**And cried.**

*****line*****

**The stomach ache is back. It's worse than ever before. It feels like I'm dying all over again. Only with the pain this time. As I whimpered in pain, I noticed the moon. It was full out blue with blue shooting stars around it.**

"**I didn't know that you can feel pain in Paradise."**

**after a while, I heard Sam coming. "Hey, Sam. I say, in one of my weakest voices that I had ever heard in my life.**

"**Darren! I am so sorry for what happened earlier, I didn't mean any of it. I was only upset because my mom was on that bus. She's in the hospital now...DARREN!" he screamed as I fell onto the cloud edge. I am lying on my back, and I just stare outwards in the sky,with all the shooting stars.**

**It's weird though. Every time I close my eyes, I can see Seba Nile just watching over me. He's fixing something. But what? **

**I open my eyes again. Sam's there holding my hand. Begging me not to go. **

"**Sam, where would I go? I'm dead remember?"**

" **Nonononono," he sobbed, wiping his nose onto his sleeve, " a spirit can go back to their body if they are revived. PLEASE don't go Darren. I just got you back, please Darren. Please." At this point, he started bawling. His tears splashed onto my face,but I didn't care.**

**I smiled. "Sam, listen to me. Even though we might be separated, I will see you again. When I die again, you will be the first to see me again when I die. Promise."**

**He sobbed even harder. It was hard to understand what he was saying now.**

"**battt...bbatt wtttfffii dnnt ccc u evr agn?i dt nnw wtt ill ddoooo!" (translation: But what if I don't see you again? I don't know what I'll do!)**

"**Sam. Chill. I promise. I don't break promises. Okay, I will be back." By now, I saw my ghost starting to turn to ice and float up into the sky. It looks kinda like a mixture of ice and glass, just pieces and pieces going up and up, turning like a snowflake up it the air. _(A/N: if you have no idea what I am talking about, go search Xion dies in YouTube or whatever. You will get what it means then . I know, I stole from Kingdom Hearts. It was a good scene OK! Sad, but god.)_**

"**O-ok. I'm keeping you to that promise though Darren ok!" Sam said through all those tears. **

" **I'm glad. That I got to see you again. Thanks for every thing Sam. See you again."**

"**Darren. Darren. DARREN!" Sam screamed at me, watching the rest of my body go up and up. Out of the sky...**

**Bye Sam. I'll see you again.**

*****LE LINE*****

As I come back together in the body I am. I feel different, to say the least. I feel like...I'm Breathing! and I feel my body again! Am I alive!

I start to breathe REALLY fast, enjoying the feeling of my lungs again when I hear a voice.

"Calm down Darren. It will take out the stitches I have given you if you continue this." I open my eyes to see Seba smiling up at me, having some bloody hands and wiping them on a cloth. I look around and see that he was right. He has been working on my body. My chest has no shirt on, is bloody, and more importantly, where the sword was, is just a LOT of stitches.

"Seba...What did you do?"

" I worked on you to bring you back. I told you everything would be okay, did I not? The last time you died, they worked on you, and you lived. When you died this time, nobody worked on you. That is why you died. I got a hold of you,about 3 days ago. And went to work. I stitched up everything once I was done making sure you were alright. But other than that, my theory was correct. Thank you Darren Shan for helping me. Now, listen to me very carefully. Your mentor, Larten, has been a mess. I am going to tell him I have his cloak, I took it a few days ago and he is searching for it, he is going to see you. Is that alright. Or do you wish to rest?"

"No go get him! I want to see him again. See if he kept his promise."

Seba nodded, than left to go get Mr. Crepsley.

I look around the room. I'm in Seba's room. I'm laying on some creates covered by a cloth underneath me, so I wouldn't have to lay on the boxes themselves. I look over and spot Mr. Crepsley's red cloak right next to me. If I could just reach my arm...

_**CRASH**_

I fall over, tipping the chair with Mr. Crepsley's cloak on top of me.

"Ow." I push the chair off of me, and stood up. The pain isn't really bugging me, it's the stitches. But I push past that, and climb up onto the creates again, and put the cloak over my body, so you can't even see me. I'm good at camouflage I guess.

When Seba and Mr. Crepsley come back, I hear Seba gasp. He knows that I got up. I'm so going to get a lecture from him later. And when it comes to Seba and lectures...let's just say I'm not going to be very hearful later today.

"ah. There it is. Thank you Seba for finding it for me." Mr. Crepsley said to Seba,as he picked up his cloak and put it on. "Hello Darren. Why are you here? I thought you were dead. Ah,well. I will see you around." and with what he said, he walked out of the room into the hall.

Mouth open, I turn to face Seba. He smiles and hold up 3 fingers.

3...2...1...

"DARREN!" Mr. Crepsley shouted, running up to me, and hugging me so hard that I couldn't be sure if I was ever going to be able to breathe again.

"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! DO NOT EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN. DO. YOU. HEAR!" he shouted, trying to be stern, but you could see how overjoyed he was.

He did follow his promise after all. His eyes looked full rested, and he wasn't pale anymore. He looked like a Vampire should be.

And for that, I'm glad.

"Mr. Crepsley, I have a question. Did you see me as a ghost when I came here?"

he looked shocked for a moment, then as soon as it came, it went.

"Darren. I have no idea what you are talking about." He winked then stood up, letting me breathe again.

"Hey, guys I'm pretty thirsty, can you guys help me get some blood?" I asked, my throat felt like it was burning.

So, we left, my arms around their necks as they tried to help me walk again, down to the Food hall to get blood.

I'm so glad I'm alive again.

...boy how wrong was I.

_Wow. Only took me an hour to do. haha. But anyway, there you go. There's only going to be one or two chapters in this. 3 TOPS. Then I am going to work on my next story, which is told on my poll on my profile. And speaking of that, thank you so much to whoever voted. PM me whoever you are so I can thank you again. I can't see who voted and what they voted, but they said yes! whoot whoot! Hahaha_

_I'll start on the next chapter later. Thanks again guys!_

_Reviews to make the pacman happy! _

_:v... nomnomnom_


	11. oh crap Author's note

**Hey guys! okay listen up. This is really really sad. **

**I got writer's block. D: I am SO sorry guys. I had it all planned out, and then I lost it. **

**BUT there is something YOU guys can do. Well...2 things actually. **

**The first thing is:**

**Vote. No, not on my profile, in a review. I came up with a few ideas during school, so I wrote them down. So you can choose which one you want, tell me in a review, and then tell me what ideas YOU have for the story! **

**. Crepsley gets over-protective of Darren, and he hovers him all the time.**

**. Crepsley ignores Darren, rarely speaking to Darren.**

** this as complete, and then make a sequel with the winning votes on this.**

** travel back to CDF and (depending on which of the first 2 options wins,) they story fold out there. I have a plan if this one wins(for both of the options too) :D**

**So please please PLEASE tell me what you think should happen next, or even just what might be cool. Better yet, tell me some of your ideas for this. What do you think should happen? Just review, I will reply ASAP. I will make another chapter after this, telling you guys the results of this. I will be reading these for about 3 days. So that should be on Saturday, I will make another chapter telling you guys okay? Thanks again guys, your reviews have made me laugh, and smile a lot! thanks again!**

**~Cat attack 411**


	12. Good News Guys! :D

**Okay guys...the results are in. the winning votes are in :)**

**But here's the thing. I'm going to combine two of them. The one I'm going to combine...well, that's a secret. XD but I will give you a hint on what's coming up. They are going to CDF and I'm going to take thehotgingerone one with their offer. Mr. Crepsley is going to completely hover over Darren one day, and then the rest (at least for now,) he is going to completely ignore Darren. **

**Oops...well, I guess that was more than just a hint...but you get what I mean, hope you guys enjoy it! I will get started on it later...maybe tonight,maybe tomorrow who knows. But since it's spring break, you will have at least a chapter by the weekend. PROMISE. :) **

**thanks for reviewing guys-it means a lot. **

**~Cat attack 411**


	13. But wait There's more

Ok guys! I decided that I am going to stop this. WAIT! before you panic, I'm going to make a sequel for this. I already got the first chapter and is going to be uploaded as soon as I'm done uploading this one! thanks so much for the reviews and I can't wait for you guys to see the next one :) you will like it- I promise! If you like this one, you should like the sequel. XD thanks again guys!

~Cat attack 411


End file.
